Politicas del amor
by Nisshe
Summary: En el consorio empresarial Auror's, se prohiben las relaciones entre sus empleados. A Ginny Weasley, la nueva (y poco correcta) practicante del Departamento Legal no le preocupa, hasta que claro, el sensual gerente Potter, posa sus ojos en ella y le hace desear lo que juró, jamás volveria a desear . AU.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley era una chica común con gustos comunes. No era alta, no era del todo delgada, no tenía un cuerpo perecto, no hablaba bonito ni era señorita. Comia mucho, tenía problemas de peso, pero lo que sí tenía era inteligencia. Estaba egresando de su carrera de Leyes y habia conseguido su pratica final en el consorcio Auror's. A pesar de sus defectos físicos, como ella los llamaba, poseía un gran numero de admiradores en la Universidad Academia Hogwarts, pero claro, debido a sus problemas de autoestima, ninguno tuvo suerte, por que Ginny pensaba que solo se reirian de ella. Solo habia tenido un novio en sus 23 años, Dean Thomas un estudiante de fotográfia. La relación terminó cuando Dean terminando su carrera decidío realizar su practica final en Emiratos Arabes, y de ahí nunca más volvio. Ginny cayó destrozada y juró nunca más volver a tener novio. -Hey Arnold! - saludó Ginny a su gato - A que no adivinas quien comienza mañana su practica final... SI! YO! tu queridisima ama... - Ginny tomó el telefono y marco a Luna, su eterna amiga loca esoterica. - Hola Lunita, hoy debemos celebrar! Nos vemo en el DangerShow! Bye. Ginny fue a su habitación, tomó una ducha y decidió que esa noche, sería perfeta. 


	2. Primer día

QUE DOLOR DE CABEZA! La de anoche, habia sido una noche de aquellas. Claro, los mojitos, los tequilas y las piñas coladas se le subieron a la cabeza, no recordaba nada, como cada vez que iba a DANGERSHOW, no quería ni pensar (o más bien no podía pensar) en lo que diría su hermano Ron al verla en ese estado. Abrió los ojos y miró el despertador, estaba bien en la hora y sería su primer día en Auror's. Se levantó y tomo una ducha.

Ya estaba lista, tomo su bolso, dispuesta a salir...

- QUE DIABLOS HACE ESTE BOXER EN MI BOLSO!- al parecer, lo habia pasado bien, cerró los ojos y unos verdes se aparecieron - Mierda, parece que era guapo. - Tomó su movil y tenía un mensaje de Luna.

AMIGA PERO QUE BOMBON TE CALZASTE!

te perdí de vista, supongo que lo pasaste bien con el papazote.

Que tengas un excelente día en tu primera vez jajaja.

Te amo. Lunix.

- Bienvenida a Auror's, mi nombre es Marietta Edgecombe, en que la puedo ayudar?- Marietta, granuda, pensó Ginny.

-Ehhh hola, soy Ginevra Weasley, es mi primer dia de practica.

- Señorita Weasley, ok, espere un momento- la recepcionista tecleó unos numeros en el telefono y ginny se fijó en su manicure, mucho brillo, un poco ordinario.- Hola Cho, que tal! llego la practicante de Granger... ok... si... ajá... espero... si... ajá... mmmm... no te creo... ya... mentiiiira... jajajajaja te creo... y que tal, te saludó?... lo tienes en tu poder... hazlo tuyo amiga... Y QUIEN NO! con ese trasero... jajaja... delicioso... ok... si... tan apatica... le falta...

Ginny tuvo que fingir tos para llamar la atención de Marietta, quien la miró feo- Srta Weasley, suba al tercer piso y la estará esperando la Srta Granger. Que tenga un bien día- Mientras Ginny se encaminaba a las escaleras, aún podía oír la conversacion desagradable- siiii... eh si... no, jamás para ti amiga... nooo! totalmente sonsa...- Llegó al tercer piso y se encontro con una joven de rasgos asiaticos quien supuso que era "Cho"- jajajaja... oh dame un minuto, que ya llegó- Srta Weasley cierto? - Ginny asintió- Bienvenida, mi nombre es Cho Chang, secretaria de Gerencia. La Srta Granger la espera en la oficina... tercera puerta a la izquierda. Cualquier cosa estoy para su servicio.

Cho, le pareció mucho más agradable que Marietta. Llegó a la oficina donde se un cartel anunciaba HERMIONE GRANGER. Gerente Asuntos legales Auror's company. Golpeo la puerta y entró.

-Ginevra? Bienvenida, toma asiento, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y soy la encargada de los asuntos legales de esta compañia- Hermione era guapa, acelerada, elegante, y todo lo que ella no sería jamás. - Dame unos segundos mientras reviso el papeleo- Hermione salió de la oficina dejando sola a Ginny.

Abrio los ojos y recordo a la pelirroja. Era preciosa. Ok no, no recordaba su cara, ni su figura, solo su cabello rojo. -Supongo que era deliciosa- pensó. Iba tarde a la oficina, hoy sería un día agitado, muchas reuniones, Hermione debía estarlo esperando. Se duchó y cambió rápidamente para subirse a su Aston Martin-

-Buenos días Edgecombe

-Buenos días Señor Potter

- Novedades?

- No Señor.

-Muchas gracias, buen día - Harry era parco, lo sabía, pero la gran mayoria de sus secretarias estaban prendadas de él. Su fama de mujeriego lo ayudaba bastante, todas creían tener esperanzas con él, especialmente Chang, la secretaria de su piso.

- Señor Potter, como esta hoy?

- Bien, gracias. Alguien me espera?

- La señorita Granger retrasó la conferencia con los Japoneses.

- Perfecto, no me pases llamadas, que nadie me moleste, dile a Malfoy que necesito el reporte de caja antes de las 13.00 hrs.

- Si señor.

Hermione si que lo iba a matar, retrasó la conferencia con los Japoneses. Era su mano derecha, su confidente y su mejor amiga. Si que necesitaba esa asistente que le había pedido - Lo siento, lo siento Herms- Dijo, entrando a su oficina- pero es que no te imaginas que mujeron... -Entonces la vió. La pelirroja de la noche anterior, perfecta. Pero se veía más guapa que la noche anterior. Ella se puso de pie, visiblemente incomoda.

- Lo siento señor, pero la Srta Granger salió un momento.

- Y tú que haces aquÍ? - Dijo en un tono más parco del que pretendía.

-HARRY! Esa no es manera de tratar a mi practicante. Ginny, te presento a Harry Potter, Gerente General de la compañia. Harry, te presento a mi practicante, Ginevra Weasley.

-Lo siento, es solo que me sentí sorprendido, no esperaba verte aquí.

- Ustedes se conocen? -Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry

- Nnnn... no, Srta Granger, yo jamás he visto al señor Potter..

- Lo siento, te confundí con otra persona. De todas maneras, es un gusto conocerla Srta Weasley.

- El gusto es mío, señor Potter.

-Hermione, te veo en mi oficina.


End file.
